Elliot Luke Wallace
"Were you born on a highway? 'Cause that's where most accidents happen?" -E.L. Wallace Elliot Luke Wallace, or E.L. Wallace is the main character and hero of E.L. Wallace's World. He works with his squad to stop the evil Trey Swenton from foiling his plans. His occupation is a doctor, professor at King's College/Columbia University and 'well renowned' scientist. He also appears in other LMMCU shows, including Galaxy Adventures. Relationships Penises E.L. hates penises because they keep foiling his plans on finding dinosaurs and other things. The ancient penis god also once kidnapped his friend, Jonathan Whitcomb. Trey Swenton Trey Swenton is E.L.'s main enemy. They both hate each other and they try to foil each other's plans. Jonathan Whitcomb Jonathan Whitcomb is E.L.'s best friend.They work to help each other in many ways. Jonathan helps E.L. foil Trey's plans, and E.L. helps Jonathan find his pet dinosaur in Papau New Guineia. Dr. Dewitt Webb E.L. and Dewitt are good friends and they also work together to stop Trey. Dewitt actually helped E.L. discover The Anastasia Monster, who helped them attack Trey. Chinese People and China E.L. Wallace hate China and it's people for being a dick to the Dalai Lama and Great Khan, not removing the Xinjinang kebabs, splitting from the Soviets, and poisoning his wonton noodles. Alfred Russel Wallace (A.R. Wallace) AR Wallaces is EL's scientist father. E.L. admires his father for his work in the sciences, but however has not met him due to him dieing in Indonesia while E.L. was still thirteen and living in Cardiff, Wales. Charles Darwin EL Wallace has a strong distaste for Darwin as he took all the credit for AR's work and claiming his discoveries. As a colleague with EL's father, he had many disagreements with him. In Shows In E.L. Wallace's World E.L. Wallace is the main character and hero of E.L. Wallace's world. He appears in every episode, along with Trey, Owls, and Whale People. In Galaxy Adventures E.L. Wallace is a minor character in Galaxy Adventure and has multiple minor cameos. E.L. is widely hated by all characters in the show. In Chima E.L. Wallace is also a minor character in Chima. He is known for trying to kill all the crocodiles, and becoming a ghost. In Ninjago E.L. and Jonathan appear in Ninjago, and they are known for weirding out all of the characters with their random antics. Games E.L. Wallace the Game E.L. Wallace the Game is a planned game about E.L. Wallace Completely Brainless Idiot City E.L. is a minor character in the game. Venture E.L. Wallace is a green Venturian Power. LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate E.L. Wallace appears in both games as a Fun Pack character. Morphers Rush The Morpher Editor has specialized parts that allow you to make E.L. Wallace. Movies Venture: Halloween He is shown in the bar drinking champagne. Gallery Trivia * E.L. Wallace is secretly a Phantom scientist, which means he is a ghost. * E.L. Wallace is an Anime person and the god of cringe. * E.L. Wallace served in WWI and WWII under the United Kingdom and win medal for his bravery during the Battle of Britan in WWII. * After the war, he immigrated to the United States. * E.L. Wallace is a dual citizen of the Principality of Sealand and the United States. * E.L. is known for drinking rum, especially North Pacifican Carribean Rum from the County of Great Bight. Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Bastards Category:Orphans Category:Sons of Whores Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Owls Category:Basking Sharks Category:Scientist Category:Anime Category:White People Category:Characters with Green Hair Category:Man of the Year Category:Alcoholics Category:Savage Category:E.L. Wallace’s World Category:Racist Category:White Clothes Category:Tailed